This invention relates to awnings used on recreational vehicles, and more particularly concerns a device for stabilizing such awnings in their rolled and stored state.
Recreational vehicles such as mobile homes and trailers are often equipped with an awning comprised of a compliant fabric or film sheet material capable of being rolled upon a reasonably rigid elongated core in the manner of a windowshade, and stored against the sidewall of the vehicle while supported at each extremity.
It has been found that, during travel at various speeds, the awning in its stored state rattles against the sidewall of the vehicle. Also, the core tends to sag or warp, thereby impairing the operability of the awning and causing water to collect within the rolled awning.
Because of the elevated location of the awning in its stored state, any manually operated means to secure the awning would necessitate the use of a ladder or equivalent means to reach the awning. Such chore can be difficult and hazardous, and would require the same effort to unsecure the awning to permit its deployment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically securing and releasing a rolled awning in its storage state.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object easily installable upon the sidewall of a recreational vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.